mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Zagcon
Fondé en 1857, le Royaume Zagcon est un pays situé dans le continent de Zaskan. Toute la richesse de ce pays a soumis à l'armée de Zagcon à être des combattants exceptionnels. Zagcon a une population de 90 500 570 selon le recensement de 2013. La population s’écarte partout dans Zagcon, car elle a tant de diversité que chaque région/province offre une différence qui s'accorde avec tous les types de personnes. La superficie du pays est 18 000 000 kilomètres carrés et elle a une densité de cinq personnes par kilomètres carrés. Cela fait que Zagcon a une faible densité. Aujourd'hui Zagcon est connu internationalement grâce à sa réputation d’études exceptionnelle, leurs fameux écrivains, leurs vastes choix de régions, leurs côtes impressionnantes et l’histoire émerveillant et palpitante qui a pris des années à ce calmer, mais même aujourd’hui elle émerveille le monde avec toutes les découvertes qui font des avances dans la société de cette planète. L'Histoire Le début de Zagcon Dans les années 1800, les pays Zagcon et Nokazoli n’existaient pas, elle était unie dans un pays qui s’appelait Nozacon. Mais peut que le pays fête sa trentième année les habitants de l’Ouest se chicanaient avec ceux de l’Est. Cela a causé beaucoup de problèmes économiques pour Nozacon. Le pays semblait comme des palettes de peinture, tout le monde séparé dans des régions ou les personnes sont en d’accord avec le pense des locateurs. Alors presque un an après chaque communauté a choisi une tête gérante pour les représente et il y a eu une grande rencontre. Finalement après trois jours de discussions ils ont décidé de séparer le pays en deux. Lorsque les têtes des communautés on parle à leur peuple il y avait celle qui était à cent pour cent d’accord, mais il y avait d’autre qui était contre. La prochaine rencontre a été après que les têtes ont pu convaincre leurs peuples et cela a pris deux mois et demi. Dans cette rencontre il y a eu beaucoup d’offerts et ils ont finalement tous signé le contrat de compromis et ensuite tout le monde a été renvoyé pour expliquer à leur peuple ce qui arrivera. Huit mois après du premier rencontre le pays Nozacon a été éliminé et il a été remplacé par deux pays séparés; Nokazoli et Zagcon. Le fondeur de Nokazoli est Louis Valentin Colombe et le fondeur de Zagcon est M. James Nashton. Les deux étaient de très bons chefs et savait très bien à négocier des pour qu’affin trouver les mieux résultats pour leurs pays. Dans les six premiers mois de cet arrangement, tout allait bien, mais peu à peu le pays Nokazoli était en train de vaincre le monde avec ces traités de chaque pays et c’était très difficile pour que Zagcon fasse des commerces extérieurs du propre pays. Ce n’était pas facile, mais Zagcon est un très grand pays qui a beaucoup de terre agricole alors d’un côté ils ont pu survivre sans l’aide d’autre pays. Zagcon avait et encore à des ressources qui est seulement accessible dans ce pays. Cela dérangeait Nokazoli, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Autant bonne que leurs négociations étaient, elles n’ont ni le montant de terre ni le montant de cote que Zagcon a et plusieurs des habitants venait à Zagcon pour des voyages et des vacances. Cela ne déplaçait pas aux chefs politiques des deux pays autant qu’aucun problème ne commença. Pour les prochains trente ans, il n’y a pas eu aucun problème, mais dans les années 1880 les pays que Nokazoli en avait des accords avec ont réalisé que Nokazoli ne les donne pas beaucoup, mais tout le monde était conscient des ressources que Zagcon avait. Alors plusieurs pays ont rompu leurs traités avec Nokazoli . Nokazoli était furieux et Louis Valentin Colombe voyait comment Zagcon se mettait en accord avec ces pays. Louis Valentin Colombe était en rage, mais il ne voulait rien faire; Nokazoli avait déjà des problèmes ils n’en voulant pas plus. Mais peu à peu le peuple voulait avoir de meilleure bonne relation avec Zagcon, mais le Louis Valentin Colombe avait une jalousie, il n’en supportait pas l’idée que son peuple préfère a James Nashton qu’a lui. Louis Valentin Colombe voulait plaire à son peuple, mais il neigeait de faire d’en faire des relations avec Zagcon. Ca a pris du temps, mais Louis Valentin Colombe a pu convaincre à son peuple de forme une forte armée pour faire une guerre contre Zagcon de cette façon il satisfaisait le peuple et a lui-même. Louis Valentin Colombe a donné les ordres à l’arme le 14 mars 1896 pour commencer la guerre. Plusieurs personnes disent que « La Guerre de Six Ans » était l’inondation des deux pays. Mais ce qui est cru par des milliers et de milliers de personnes « La Guerre de Six Ans » était la salvation des pays. Cette guerre est appelée « La Guerre de Six Ans », car ça pris six ans pour mettre fin à cette guerre consécutive et les deux pays ont finalement signé une traitée qui est appelée « L’empire Mi-Zaskan ». Même si Louis Valentin Colombe était dégouté il été fatiguée, la rage lui a rendu une coquille de lui-même et il voulait mettre une fin à « La Guerre de Six Ans », qui lui a donné plus de problèmes que des certitudes, et rendre la paix autour des deux pays. M. Nashton a pris une décision risquée lors de son traitée de paix avec Nokazoli en 1903, mais c’était un risque avec de très bons résultats. Après la fin de La Guerre de Six Ans une très bonne amitié ces formé entre ses deux pays et le monde. Les rêves de Louis Valentin Colombe et celle de James Nashton on était accomplis. Les changements de pouvoir Dès la fondation de Zagcon, le pays a toujours eu de bons choix et des délibérations justes. C'était clair que James Nashton, le premier roi, voulait que tout le monde vive en harmonie et cela est resté comme ça jusqu'à quarante ans depuis sa mort lorsque le règne de ses descendants a arrêté. Lorsque le pouvoir à changer à M. Difaesquo prononce comme DI-FA-ES-CO, un homme misérable que même aujourd'hui personne ne sait comment il a reçu le contrôle de Zagcon , l'atmosphère du pays à changer complètement. M. Difaesquo voulait enfonce la haine dans les cœurs et pense de tous les habitants de Zagcon pour concevoir une arme tant pondéreux pour conquérir la planète de Galactica . Il voulait enfoncer tout homme dès l'âge de 15 ans à aller à un camp de force. Plusieurs personnes étaient contre cette idée, car cela forcera aux hommes à perdre leur éducation, une des plus importantes valeurs. Et pour les filles, M. Difaesquo avait l'idée que les femmes devraient savoir tout sur la vie sauf les compétences en la force qui signifie la défense de soi et toutes les autres choses que les hommes apprennent dans les camps de force. M. Difaesquo fessait peur a tout le monde ils avaient aucune idée comment un descendant de James Nashton a pu avoir des morales assez base. Lorsqu'ils ont découvert qu'il n'était pas, cela était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder la vase. Tous les peuples se sont mis en contact d'un bord de Zagcon à l'autre pour lui vaincre. Ca a pris quatre mois, mais ils lui ont pu sortir de son placement avant qu'il a pu attaquer ni tuer a quelque. Il a était expulse de Zagcon avec tous les personnes qui partageais sa morale. Avec sa réputation de penser M. Difaesquo et ses adeptes non pas pu ne rentrer dans aucun pays alors c'est inconnu d'où leurs descendants peuvent être. Après le règne de M. Difaesquo, un des descendants de James Nashton a été retrouvé elle s’appelait Mila. Mila était la fille de la petite fille de James Ashton, Milena. Descendante de Zana, Milena était une fille avec un esprit libre et elle a tombe en amour avec un homme qui étudiait d’être avocat. Elle a tombe enceinte avant de se marie et si elle l’annonçait elle détruisait l’avenir d’elle et du père, en plus elle détruirait le bon nom de sa famille : Nashton. Elle avait très peur de ne le dire à personne, mais dans son second trimestre elle la dit en confiance au descendant du cousin de James Ashton Michael Ginfroger un grand politicien et il l’a conseillé de donner le bébé au curé de la ville d’où ils vivaient parce qu’il peut donner le bébé une ville plus normale. Milena avait dix-huit ans lors de l’alésage de Mila et cela était tabou dans ces années alors elle a finalement décidé de donner sa petite fille au père Nilo qui a pris soin de Mila jusqu’à ses 19 ans lorsqu’elle a été découverte de son destin. Le Climat et Le Relief Zagcon est situé au nord du continent Zaskan . Il a une température superlativement variante d'un bout à l'autre, jusqu'à son île. Sa météo différencie entre chaque région dans chaque saison. La base du climat de Zagcon a une chaude température, mais cela change considérablement dans les montagnes Zana. LES MONTAGNES ET FORÊTS DE ZANA Histoire sur le nom de Zana Pendant le règne de James Nashton, le premier roi de Zagcon , beaucoup de décisions impactent sur le pays ont été choisis comme le nom de toutes les montagnes et forêts dans Zagcon qui on était nommé « Les Montagnes et Les Forêts de Zana ». Il les a nommés après sa première fille, Zana, parce que la nature était sa passion. Zana voulait y vivre, mais même si son père essayait de trouver une manière de construire dans ces montagnes c’était impossible. Développer des maisons et des routes dans ces environnements était extrêmement difficile grâce à le relief. Même si cette région est très contraignante pour l’être humain, Zana passait tout son temps en train de pratiquer les sports des montagnes, ce qui est aujourd’hui connu comme l’alpinisme, le ski et les randonnées. La Végétation La végétation est principalement composée de feuillus, de conifères, d’arbres nains, de mousses et de lichens. Même aujourd’hui avec tous les avancements technologiques il n’y a pas des maisons dans les montagnes, mais s’il y a des cabines dans les forêts de Zana qui font face aux montagnes. Avec cette végétation il s’y trouve des animaux qui peuvent survivre dans ces conditions. La plupart des animaux retrouvés dans les montagnes de Zana sont les chèvres, les mouflons, les chamois, les lamas et les cougars. Il peut pareillement trouver des rapaces tels que les vautours et les aigles. Le Climat Dans les Montagnes Zana les températures descendent et les précipitations augmentent. Mais ces pendants le jour et la nuit que les températures font le grand changement. Non seulement, le climat varie entre le jour et la nuit, elle varie entre le pied et le sommet des montagnes. Ce climat est appelé un climat étagé. La température moyenne de janvier est de -7 °C et, en juillet, elle monte jusqu’à 11°C. Dans l’année 1964, Zagcon a eu une grande surprise lorsque les températures des montagnes ont surmonté jusqu’à 16°C, c’était clairement la vague de chaleur plus torride qu’ils ont reçu. Mais c’était juste un coup de malchance, dans les années après la température des montagnes a été restaurée. LA CÔTE Ce qui connaisse Zagcon sait que c'est un pays avec une variation de climat et que beaucoup de sa part est une côte océanique. Dans ces côtes, justes comme toutes les autres parties de Zagcon , le climat varie, mais elle garde un type de climat chaud. Avec une température moyenne de 27 Celsius. Les cotes ont une variation entre le climat Oceanique, Tropical, Mediteranean, équatorial Ces côtes touchent l’océan Bleu et l’Océan Espinosa. Tout le monde qui y visite la côte qui touche à l’Océan Espinosa est étonné avec la clarté de l’eau. Beaucoup des entraineurs de la plonge sous-marine pratiquent ici et y gagnent aux compétitions de la plonge sous-marine mondiales. Non seulement à la côte une bonne réputation, grâce à ces compétitions, mais elle est aussi une place parfaite pour les familles. Elle est plein des meilleurs motels, hôtels et complexes touristiques familiaux dans le continent de Zaskan. Avec des prix raisonnables, cela permet aux touristes et même aux habitants de prendre du temps à s’en sortir de leur vie normale et de se relaxer. Les Îles Zagcon a deux îles, une d’elles peut possiblement rentrer dans l’autre 100 fois, car elle est si petite. Cette île s’appelle l’île Bouddhiste, elle a l’air très paisible avec du paysage plein d’arbres verts, un océan bleu claire et des chutes d’eau partout cette île peuvent être accès seulement aux personnes paisibles. La grande île est une île très extravagante et luxueuse pleine de paysage riche en agriculture et beauté. L’île Bouddhiste Après la guerre de six ans la paix a été rétablir dans ces pays et James Nashton a décide que n'importe quoi qui passe dans le futur cette ile "L'ile bouddhiste" reste intouchable. Pendant les différentes saisons, cette ile reçoit un mélange de température. Le climat plus bas qui se retrouve là est de 15o et le climat s'en va jusqu'à 57 Celsius. Même avec la température qui monte si haut cette ile a une atmosphère très calmante. L’île Galaxa L’île Galaxa est une île amplement populaire. Elle est plein de touriste toute l’année longue et elle à un très bon système de commerce international. Avec les attributs de beauté et d’intrigue que le climat équatorial et tropical sans oublier la chaîne de forets qui entoure le petit éclat d’une brève montagne lui donne. Avec ce type de climat, les températures restent très hautes et des fois insupportables. La seule place qui est fraîche est la petite montagne, appartenant à la chaine de Montagnes de Zana, qui monte en hauteur où ça permet une fraicheur de 18oC. Lorsqu’on part de la région du Foret et montagne de Zana on reçoit un coup de chaleurs avec la monte de vingt degrés. Les chaleurs de ces régions est entre 290 à 600 C. Une moitié de l’île a la végétation équatoriale. C’est un climat très dense, une des parties dans cette moitié est la forêt vierge. C'est un milieu très hostile pour l'humain, il n'est donc pas sécuritaire pour aventurer seul. On trouve dans la jungle plusieurs espèces d'arbres et de plantes variées telles que: bananiers, ébéniers, acajous, cocotiers, lianes, orchidées, etc. On trouve un montant amplifie de brillants oiseaux comme le perroquet dans cette région. Il est également possible d’apercevoir des singes, des serpents et même de différentes espèces d'insectes. Dans cette région chaude, les habitants cultivent l'hévéa, qui sert à la fabrication du caoutchouc, et ils conservent plusieurs espèces d'arbres qui permettent l'exploitation de bois de qualité (acajou, ébène). C'est enfin sous ce climat que poussent les nombreux fruits exotiques qui sont considérablement bons pour le commerce. L’autre moitié de l’île a la végétation tropicale. Dans le climat tropical, on trouve une alternance de saison sèche et de saison humide. Cette alternance est principalement causée par la présence d'un vent saisonnier : la mousson. Pendant l'été, ce vent voyage de la mer vers la terre et provoque une saison plus chaude et plus humide qui dure en général depuis le mois de novembre jusqu'au mois d'avril. Au mois de janvier, la moyenne de température est de 25 °C. Le reste de l'année, la mousson est inversée et voyage de la terre vers la mer. Cela provoque une saison plus sèche avec une moyenne de température plus basse (autour de 20 °C) au mois de juillet. Il y a deux types de végétation qui poussent dans une tierce de la moitié de Galaxa. La savane, vaste étendue de hautes herbes parsemée d'arbres, également appelée brousse. Ensuite les steppes, des plaines parsemées de touffes d'herbes courtes et espacées. Les quelques sortes d'arbres que l'on peut y trouver sont, par exemple, les palmiers, les cocotiers, les baobabs, les cèdres aromatiques, etc. La faune est très abondante dans les régions à climat tropical : girafes, zèbres, lions, tigres, éléphants, crocodiles, etc. Les habitants de ces régions pratiquent certaines activités particulières relatives à leur climat : le défrichage de la forêt par brûlis, la culture du manioc (sorte de céréale que l'on broie pour faire de la farine), la culture du riz ainsi que l'exploitation de plantations de coton. PÉNINSULE La péninsule est très grande et une variation de toutes sortes de climats commençant par le froid qui est le climat des montagnes et se rend aux chaleurs étouffante. (Les climats: Il y a une chaine de forets qui entoure toutes les montagnes, le climat des montagnes, le climat méditerranéen, le climat océanique, le climat continental, le climat tropical et le climat équatorial. Les deux climats qui entourent Zagcon le plus sont le climat continental et le climat méditerranéen. Climat continental Le climat continental est caractérisé par des saisons contrastées. Les étés sont courts et chauds tandis que dans certaines régions de Zagcon les hivers sont longs et froids. Les précipitations de pluie et de neige sont très abondantes. La température moyenne en janvier se situe autour de -9 °C et en juillet autour de 18 °C. La végétation est très variée; on trouve principalement des forêts de feuillus et des forêts de conifères. La forêt de conifères, qui borde la toundra au nord, se nomme taïga. Elle est constituée de conifères de petite taille très espacés. Au sud, cette même forêt borde la forêt de feuillus; c'est la forêt mixte. La forêt mixte se compose de conifères et de feuillus. Les épinettes, les sapins, les pins, les mélèzes et les bouleaux sont très présents. Il y a plusieurs prairies de vastes étendues couvertes d'herbes. La faune est très diversifiée; on y trouve, entre autres, des bisons, des castors, des ratons laveurs, des loutres, des wapitis et des orignaux. La production de pâtes et papiers, la culture du blé et le tourisme d'aventures (pêche, canot, camping) sont des activités très courantes dans ces régions. Climat Méditerranéen Ce climat est très connu partout pour ses étés secs et chauds ainsi que pour ses hivers doux et humides. Les précipitations sont plus abondantes en hiver, c'est pour cela que l'humidité relative est supérieure durant cette saison. La température moyenne est de 6 °C en janvier et de 22 °C en juillet. La végétation méditerranéenne est constituée de maquis. C'est un mélange d'arbustes et de buissons. On y trouve aussi la garrigue, formée de broussailles couvrant les sols secs. Il y pousse surtout des oliviers, des citronniers, des vignes et des chênes-lièges. La faune se fait rare dans ces régions, car la population humaine y est très dense. Nous pouvons cependant y observer quelques troupeaux de moutons et de chèvres. Dans les régions à climat méditerranéen, la production de vins, d'oranges et d'olives est des activités économiques très importantes. Et il ne faut surtout pas oublier le tourisme, qui est aussi très rentable pour ces régions. Le Pays Zagcon Zagcon a 9 provinces: La population Économie Zagcon a beaucoup de facteurs qui affecte l'economie du pays. Elle a un systeme de commerce qui avance exponentiellement en technologie. Ce qui donne chances aux enfants de pouvoir obtenir des petites emplois pour aider leurs famille. Le paysage de Zagcon est occupe par beaucoup de fermier et cela permet a Zagcon d'etre un pays extremement ecologique et presque tout est naturel. Les habitants du pays en donne des grands remerciement au gouverment de s'organiser, ce qui les donnes plusieurs oportunite de vivre hors du chômage. *Fait* Meme pas 2% du pays est en chomage. Culture Dans les premiers trente ans du Royaume Zagcon, il a du sur monte beaucoup de difficulté, mais le peuple a toujours gardé ses morales de bonté. La seule manière qu'ils ont pu survivre cette vague de tiraillement c'est qu'ils sont devenus des grands inventeurs. Des inventeurs d'outils de tout par exemple plusieurs des outils utilise dans les cuisines, garages, champs, plages, sports de montagne et agricole était inventer des Zagconiens. Ce peuple a créé la culture magnifique qu'elle a aujourd'hui. Cuisine À Zagcon, il y a différentes cultures et religions. Par exemple, les Arabes ont différents mets que les Espagnols. Une nourriture connue chez Arabes est la Taboulé. Il y a d'autres mets comme la Mankouché, la Waraa bi Eenab, le Fatoush, la Shawarma, le Shish Tawouk, le Falafel, le Baba Ghanouj, et le Humous. Les Arabes utilisent beaucoup d'épices dans leurs plats. Vivre à Zagcon leur convient parce que c'est un pays avec une très bonne agriculture et un pays assez chaud pendant le printemps et l'été pour planter les épices dont ils ont besoin. Une nourriture connue chez les Espagnols est la Paella. Il y a d'autres mets comme les Goulas, les Migas, les Homards, et le Jamon Serano. Zagcon est un pays assez chaud, alors plusieurs des habitants aiment faire des smoothies avec les recettes espagnoles. Langues La langue officielle du pays est l'Anglais. C'est certain que l'anglais n'est pas la seule langue de Zagcon. Les langues secondaires du pays sont l'Arabe, l'Espagnol et le Français. Alors à l'école, chaque élève doit prendre l'anglais et peut choisir une des langues secondaires comme une deuxième langue. Croyances Des la fondation de Zagcon il a toujours eu des bons choix et délibérations. C'était clair que James Nashton, le premier roi, voulait que tout le monde vive en harmonie et cela a reste comme ça jusqu'a quarante ans depuis ça mort lorsque le règne de ses demandant a arrêté. Lorsque le pouvoir a changé a M. Difaesquo, prononce comme DI-FA-ES-CO, c'était entendu que l'atmosphère du pays a changé complètement, mais par la bonne chance le peuple a été contre ces types de morales et les habitants de Zagcon ont pu lui vaincre. Même avec cette interruption de paix le pays a pu surmonte cet obstacle et l'utiliser pour en apprendre. Dans ce pays toutes les religions sont acceptées. Mais la Chrétianité et l'Islam sont les religions les plus présentes. Musique Zagcon est un pays avec une étendue de spécialité. Elle est le pays natal à plusieurs chanteurs qui sont fameux internationalement. Elle est tant paisible que c'est un parfait lieu d'inspiration. À tous les coins que tu regardes Zagcon est propre et tu toujours verra l'océan, les montagnes ou un foret. Non seulement est-elle une bonne place d'inspiration, mais un excellent lieu de célébrations. Comme vous voyez, Zagcon à une culture extrêmement vaste avec cinq langues importantes est plusieurs mets spéciaux. Plusieurs personnes ont essayé de changer la culture de Zagcon, mais c'était impossible. Même si la culture garde ses traditions anciennes, des nouveaux se joignent. Les Sports et Passe Temps a Zagcon Zagcon est un pays très compétitif en sport. Il se trouve plein d'équipe nationale de sports différents à Zagcon.Le sport le plus pratique a Zagcon est le Soccer étant donné que la température le permet. L'équipe internationale de Zagcon s'appelle: The Zagconian Internationnal Soccer Team. Bien sûr que le pays pratique d'autres sports comme le Hockey, le Badminton, le Tennis, le Volley-Ball, le Basket-Ball, etc. L'hymne National de Zagcon Oh Zagcon, You are our Kingdom You fill our hearts with looove When your flag rises We feel the crises, leaving our hearts for loooong We feel the freedom, we feel the happiness The joyful feeling of strooong We will praaay That you stay freee Because you're our harmonyyyy Our Dessstinnyyyyyy! La Vie Extravagante a Zagcon Zagcon est un pays avec un immense territoire qui a une amplitude de. Il est non seulement reconnu par son histoire palpitante, sa multi-culturalité, ni la variété de climats, mais elle est grandement connu pour les fameux événements tenus par les célèbre pour leurs fête d'enchère et que plusieurs des importantes vedettes ont des maisons de vacances à Mist, la capitale de Zagcon. Avec toute la variété de culture et raisonabilité, Zagcon est un pays qui convient à tout le monde d’y vivre ou d’y habiter. Cette déclaration est appuyée par presque toutes les vedettes, entrepreneurs et même les personnes qui travail a Macdonald. Si vous êtes en train de penser à y trouver une nouvelle atmosphère, un nouveau lieu qui te convient, une place qui sera facile à s'adapter, Zagcon sera la place parfaite d’y vivre.